


got to get you into my life

by solange_lol



Series: AUctober 2019 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: AUctober, High School AU, M/M, coffee shop AU, solangelo, study buddy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: The boy glanced up for a moment, pulling an earbud out as Will opened his mouth to speak.“Hey, uh, sorry. There’s only one seat left and I really need to study. Can I sit here?”





	got to get you into my life

**Author's Note:**

> happy auctober! im only 13 days late to posting a fic!  
this is for day 13 - high school au even though this never even mentions them being in high school  
also thank you cj and eli for correcting me that a muffin is in fact not a pastry  
writing this was a fever dream okay enjoy :)))

Will Solace walked into the coffee shop on the corner of a road he’s never been down. It’s a little place called _ The Silver Kettle _. He wasn’t surprised to see it was already full of students with laptops and textbooks, cradling cups of coffee like it’s their lifeline. 

He_ was _ hoping that, since he had never heard of it, much less been there, that it might be emptier than the various _ Starbucks _ and libraries in and near his town. Unfortunately for him, not even going to study in the next town over can help him escape the hell that is midterms.

Will’s tests were scheduled twice a day, leading up to Christmas break, and had taken the courageous decision to not start studying yet. It was currently a Thursday, and his first two tests, Chemistry and Latin, were scheduled for that coming Monday. Which meant that Will was running out of time.

He spotted one open chair at what appeared to be an empty table, towards the back of the shop. He quickly pays for a large hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin (+1 point for the rainbow flag that was hanging on the wall behind the counter) and makes his way over there before the seat gets taken.

Will realizes, though, as he approaches the table, that he was wrong. Nearly blending in with the dark wood from the wall was a kid dressed in all black with dark hair. The boy had earbuds in, and like most of the other students, had a pile of notebooks, textbooks, and an accordion folder that was overflowing with study guides and miscellaneous paper. The other chairs must have been taken and added to other tables for study groups because only the kid’s chair, and the chair that Will was planning to take remained at the table. 

Will knew that, realistically, the boy wouldn’t care if he sat down and worked too, or at the very least would understand. Still, his heart pounded as he set down his cup on the table.

The boy glanced up for a moment, pulling an earbud out as Will opened his mouth to speak.

“Hey, uh, sorry. There’s only one seat left and I_ really _ need to study. Can I…?” he gestured towards the empty chair.

The boy just nodded, already putting his earbud back in. Will breathed a sigh of relief. Shrugging his heavy backpack and placing it down with a thud. He opened it, getting out his chemistry textbook, trying to put off his Latin work as long as possible.

After an hour or so, though, Will felt like he was drowning in element names and conversion equations. He still didn’t want to attempt his Latin work yet, so he procrastinated by fooling around on his phone for a while.

Eventually, as his phone battery dropped lower, as did his study time for the day before he had to get home, he decided to bite the bullet and pulled out his Latin notebook. 

Latin was his first period class, meaning if he wasn’t half-asleep, he was probably joking around with Lou Ellen in the back of their class. (Giving into her requests was probably his biggest weakness; he probably should have just stuck with taking French).

“Is that Latin?” The boy across from Will spoke, startling him and snapping him out of his trance down at the paper. For the first time, Will got a good look at his face.

He had olive-toned skin with a slender jaw and chocolate eyes that shone like broken glass. His hair, so dark it was nearly black, was wavy with curls that hung in front of his eyes and around his ears. 

He was_ gorgeous. _

And he was also waiting for Will to answer his question.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, it is,” Will replied, shaking his head. “I’m completely useless at it though.”

“I could help you out if you want?” the boy offered. “Is it for a midterm?”

“Yeah, on Monday,” Will managed. It felt like his heart had leapt into his throat. “Do you take Latin too?”

The boy flushed slightly. “Oh, um, no, not exactly. Not anymore, at least,” he said shyly, shrugging as he spoke. “My dad made me learn it when I was younger.”

Will wanted to accept his invitation. He wanted nothing more than to spend the next few hours sitting next to this kid, working up the courage to ask for his number. Unfortunately, one glance at his phone confirmed that he really needed to get going soon.

“Can I take you up on that offer another day?” Will asked with a slight wince. “I really need to get home soon, but we could meet here tomorrow, same time if you can? I’ll buy you a coffee of a muffin or whatever you want-” Will rambled on, but was interrupted by the boy laughing. 

“Tomorrow is fine, um-” he said with another smile, then paused as Will realized he had never introduced himself. 

“Will. Will Solace,” he said quickly

Nico smiled again, practically glowing in the soft afternoon sunlight that seeped through the window. “Nico di Angelo,” he said, sticking out a hand. Will stopped packing up his bag so he could shake it. 

“See you tomorrow, Solace,” Nico said as they both stepped out of the building. He waved as he began to walk in the opposite direction of Will’s car.

Will just stood and waved back, catching one last glance of that smile before he turned around.

* * *

“So what you’re telling me is you flirted with some guy, planned a date, and then_ forgot to ask for his number? _” Lou Ellen asks in a louder voice than necessary as they walked to lunch.

“_ Lou, _ be _ quiet, _” he hissed as a few heads turned to glance at them. He was out to essentially the entire school, but that didn’t mean they needed to know the details of his failed love life.

It was true, Will had realized that once he had gotten home. Now with no way to communicate with Nico, (Will had already searched for his Instagram,) he just had to pray that Nico would show up today. 

“Besides, we didn’t flirt. And it’s not a date,” Will added as they sat down. “He just happens to be incredibly cute and also incredibly skilled in Latin.”

“Mhm,” Lou Ellen raised an eyebrow, taking a bite of her granola bar as she stared him down.

Will glared at her, trying to push away the heat spreading in his cheeks as he stabbed his salad with his fork. “Shut_ up _.”

“I didn’t say anything,” she held up her hands in surrender. “Just, next time you find love at a coffee shop, make sure you bring me along.”

* * *

“I wasn’t sure if you were going to show up,” Will said, sliding an iced coffee across the table per Nico’s request. “But I’m glad you did.”

The shop was a little emptier than it was the previous day, which was good after Nico came nearly ten minutes after they had originally planned to meet. Though, to be fair, there was never really a set time. 

Nico smiled. “Well, I did need a new charity case.” At Will’s glare, he just grinned wider. “I’m kidding! It’s not like I use my Latin skills on a daily basis. Only to help hopeless blonde boys who have terrible taste in baked goods.”

Will looked up from his muffin. (_ They were good, okay? _) to see Nico wrinkling his nose. “What do you have against blueberry muffins?”

Nico rolled his eyes, ignoring Will’s question. “Let’s just get started.”

Their shoulders brushed as Nico sat down next to him, and sparks spread up Will’s arm and through his body.

_ Why did he think this would be a good idea? _

* * *

Two hours and one muffin later, Will’s head was spinning.

Nico was still scanning Will’s notes (“_ your handwriting is _ atrocious _ , Solace, _”) seemingly unfazed. “How would you say-”

“Can we take a break?” Will asked, rubbing his eyes. 

Nico gave him a look. “Didn’t you say your test is on Monday?”

“Yeah, but,” Will took a deep breath, stretching as he did so. “If I have to conjugate another verb I think I’m gonna lose it.”

Nico didn’t look entirely convinced; nevertheless, he closed Will’s notebook. 

Will leaned back in his chair. “Wanna play twenty questions?”

Nico’s eyebrows furrowed, but an amused smile spread across his face. After a moment, he replied “Sure.”

“Alright. How many languages do you know?”

Nico laughed. “I don’t think this is how twenty questions works”

“Too bad. Answer the question,” Will smiled.

“Define_ know, _” Nico asked.

“_ Know _ as in you can say at least two sentences in it.”

Nico looked up at the ceiling for a moment; he appeared to be counting on his fingers quietly. After a moment, he looked back at Will. “Six.”

Will look dumbfounded. “No way. What languages?”

“English, obviously, and then my mother was from Italy so I grew up learning Italian, my father made me learn Latin, I was required to take Spanish at school for eight years, I’m learning Greek now, and I’m in the ASL club at my school,” Nico listed off.

Will just sat there, wide-eyed. Of course, the beautiful kid he met at a random coffee shop was also _ extremely _ smart. Life wasn’t fair like that, and yet amazing at the same time.

“What about you?” Nico asked.

Will shrugged. “English. Some French, though I kind of forget a lot. Clearly not Latin. And I know a few ASL words, not enough to really know it.”

“Just enough to curse at friends without teachers or parents knowing what you’re saying?” Nico grinned, his head now leaning on his hand as he leaned closer to Will. It was _ intoxicating. _

Will grinned, almost breathless. “Exactly.”

They continued to go back and forth as Will asked the next question. “Favorite subject?”

“English. You?”

“Chemistry. And stop copying my questions. Least favorite subject?”

“Creative, Solace. Math. What do you want to do with your life?”

“Medicine, probably. Or maybe some sort of teacher. You?”

“I thought we weren’t copying questions. And I have literally no idea. Any pets?”

“A dog. Can I have your number?” 

They both stopped short at Will’s question. Nico’s face flushed as Will tried to figure out where the heck that confidence came from.

Will coughed. “In case I need a Latin tutor for finals, I mean.”

“Oh! Um, yeah, of course,” Nico nodded, and Will noticed some of his smile fades. Nevertheless, he held out his phone for Nico.

“So, um, should we get back to studying before they kick us out of here?” Nico asked, handing Will’s phone back.

* * *

Will had been back to_ The Silver Kettle_ a few times after his midterm was over. Each time he saw Nico, but the boy was so wrapped up in his schoolwork that he didn’t want to bother him. And, yeah, he could have texted him, but Will couldn’t ever work up the courage to do it. He wanted to see Nico in person again.

(And he had to do it soon before the store ran him broke. To be fair, their blueberry muffins were _ really _good.)

“Why are you coming with me again?” Will sighed Lou Ellen as they walked across the street towards the shop.

“Because you'll wimp out if I don’t. And if you don’t do it now, then Nico is going to think you’re some sort of weirdo stalker.” Lou Ellen linked their arms. “And because I would love to find someone to tutor me. I _ do _need some help in Chemistry.”

Will shoved her slightly. _ “I _could help you with Chemistry.”

“Yeah, but it wouldn’t be half as fun as finding my true love in a random coffee shop.”

They unlinked their arms just in time to step into the shop together. Once again, Will immediately spotted Nico in the corner, once again at the same abandoned table. Hardly anyone was there this time, due to midterms being almost completely over, but the boy was still hunched over a notebook. 

“Is that him?” Lou Ellen whispered. Will just nodded, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. “Well then what are you waiting for?” she asked, shoving him towards Nico. Will glanced back with fear in his eyes, but Lou just winked at him before getting on line.

Will took a deep breath, walking towards the table. Nico looked up once he got close, eyes sparkling as he pulled his earbuds out, much like when they first met. “To what do I owe the honor, Solace? I thought you were avoiding me.”

“No, um, not avoiding you,” Will said, laughing nervously. “Just busy. I got an 88 on my Latin midterm.”

“Hm. That probably could’ve been better if you actually paid attention while we were studying,” Nico said with an amused smile as he sipped his coffee. 

“I don’t know about that. I was expecting a 70, so I really appreciate you helping me.”

“You’re welcome,” Nico smiled. “I guess this means you won’t need a tutor for your final?”

“Oh no, I definitely will. Plus, we never finished our game of twenty questions,” Will pointed out.

“You are right about that.”

“But, um,” Will took a deep breath. “I was thinking we could finish our game before that. Maybe somewhere besides this place? We could go out to lunch or something?” 

Nico looked up, cheeks turning red all the way up to his ears. “Like a date?”

Will nodded. “Yeah, a date. Is that a yes”

“Yes. That would be good,” Nico smiled.

“Cool. I’ll text you. See you later, Nico.”

“Later, Will.”

Lou Ellen followed him on the way out, handing him a cup of hot chocolate on the way out. “Did you do it?”

“Yeah,” Will smiled. “Yeah, I did it.”

* * *

Six months later, Will found himself stepping into _ The Silver Kettle _ once again with a backpack full of study guides and textbooks. Though, this time, he knew he had someone waiting for him.

“Took you long enough,” Nico rolled his eyes as he slid iced tea and a muffin across the table to Will. Now with the June weather, it was too warm for Will to be ordering hot chocolate. However, blueberry muffins fit every season.

Nico still wrinkled his nose at them. It was only a few weeks into their relationship that he admitted he despised any sort of baked fruit, which Will stored away for later. Now he just smiled contently at his boyfriend.

“You do realize we still have to study, right?” Nico asked as he opened his laptop, glasses already perched on his nose. (It took a few months for him to get comfortable wearing them around Will, who thought he looked _ adorable _.) “Your Latin final isn’t going to pass itself, and neither is my Chem exam.” 

Will grinned wider. “Hold on,” he said, whipping out his phone to take a picture of the two of them. Nico pretended to scowl as he flipped off the camera. 

Once Will checked the photo, he laughed. “Hey! Can’t you do one nice one?” 

Nico shook his head. “Nope, sorry.”

“You’re mean,” Will frowned, but there was no real sadness behind it. “Don’t you know that we met exactly six months ago?”

Nico smiled. “Yeah, and your Latin hasn’t improved at all.”

“Hey! At least now I’m passing!”

“Thanks to _ my _ help,” Nico pointed out, and Will just leaned over to kiss him. If they were anywhere else, Nico wouldn’t have let him (he wasn’t the biggest fan of PDA, although they did hold hands all the time). By this point, though, they were regulars at _ The Silver Kettle _that nobody who worked there paid attention, much less cared. 

“Should we play twenty questions in honor of us meeting?” Nico asked.

“Technically we didn’t play twenty questions until sixth months ago_ tomorrow, _” Will said, to which Nico rolled his eyes. “But if it means we can put off studying, then of course. You go first.”

“Okay, if you had to get a tattoo of something right now, what would you get?”

Will smiled. “Your face.”

“You would_ not. _”

“You’re right, I wouldn't,” Will laughed. “But it is a _ very _ pretty face.”

“Well thank you-” Nico started to say, but Will interrupted.

“Okay, my turn. I love you.”

This time around, Nico didn’t hesitate to speak. “You didn’t answer my question. And that’s not a question either,” he as pink spread across his cheeks.

“But?” 

“_ But, _ I love you too,” Nico said, surprising Will when he leaned over to kiss him. When they broke apart, Nico spoke again. “Now answer my question, or I’ll start quizzing you on Latin vocab.”

Will grinned. “A blueberry muffin.”

“Shut up. I take it back, I hate you.” Nico said, failing to hide a smile.

“No, you don’t” Will kissed his cheek.

“No,” Nico said, pulling him into another kiss that tasted of blueberries. “No, I don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! tumblr is @solange-lol  
i wrote this instead of my big bang fic which is why i went to a coffee shop in the first place but you know what its fine (nst;s chapter 6 is coming soon i swear)  
title is from the beatles. a+ song i recommend especially the darren criss cover lmao


End file.
